Known refrigerators typically include insulated cabinets and one or more doors that are mounted to the cabinet by hinges. Known refrigerators may include adjustment devices to permit vertical adjustment of the door relative to the cabinet. However, known door adjustment arrangements may suffer from various drawbacks.